


Zusammenfallen: An Adaption of "Vater"

by ncharl0tte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, Other, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncharl0tte/pseuds/ncharl0tte
Summary: A song in German adapted into an English poem:An undertaking inspired by Caleb Widogast as well as anyone and everyone who has been touched by grief.
Kudos: 1





	Zusammenfallen: An Adaption of "Vater"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vater](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/613783) by Soap&Skin. 



Whenever I let myself 

feel anything

You fall into the day, into the shadows

Silent and piercing 

And all I want

Is to be a maggot

The flowers in your cheeks

First white, then blue, then grey, then green,

then  
  


foam,  
  


then brown 

and leaves and dust--

  
  


Please, 

Beat it out from me.

How else am I meant to stand 

this horror?

With what heart? With what body?

Take it out

  
  


Because 

When I let myself 

feel 

anything

You fall into the day’s 

Shadows

Silent and piercing. 

And I'm waiting to be home with you.

When will you be back?  
  
  


Being a maggot 

Was never what I wanted for myself

Being a maggot

Being a maggot

A maggot 

A

Let 

Me in, in,

Let me be hard and pure,

As pure, as hard as 

your bones 

Your skull I crawl on

Let me pass through this, without this agony

This agony, this agony, this agony, this

**_Lass mich rein, du Stein!_ **

All the waiting, in the world, 

all the wine, 

and 

all the screaming 

won’t help

So,  
  


Anything, I’ll

Shatter

Even 

Heaven mine _\--_

So when it falls away from under you

So 

When

You sway over its edge 

At 

last

I’ll see you

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and create a more poetic translation of the song "Vater" than what I could find online, but I ended up just all-out adapting and arranging it into some kind of free-form-poem-like thing; this is not a direct translation and some lines have been omitted/slightly altered, though my goal was to keep their original intent.  
> Also, as a disclaimer: I am not a native German speaker and I relied on other various English translations and online dictionaries to complete this.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4xG8algxiMJJ97Soc5AmPm?si=x63XZ_HtQvC2bhSXc7kZvA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdjXKwW_h1w


End file.
